She's Gone
by Jouren4Life
Summary: One Shot based on 1st of July spoilers. This is my take on how I would like it to happen as Abi reveals to Joey that Lauren has gone. Please Read and Review.


She's Gone

A/N - My take on the 1st of July spoilers and what I like to happen. Please read and review.

(Abi's POV)

* * *

Emotionally exhausted. That's how I, Abi Branning feel, as I force myself to get out of the House that within the last 24 Hours saw my own mother, sister and brother leave and I have no idea whether they are going to come back. After seeing my Dad staring into space, I make the decision to leave him to it and allow him ponder his own thoughts about the mess of this life.

As I walk through the square, all I feel is eyes on me and there is times like this that I wish I had Lauren's bluntness to tell people to bugger off. Lauren, I wish I could have helped her. The fact that my own sister thinks that I hate her kills me but I know her getting away from Walford was the best decision for everyone in the family even if Dad doesn't agree with me.

Needing a coffee desperately, I walk into the Café hoping no-one will want to talk about Lauren or Mam for that matter and as I ask for a coffee from Marie, I look around the Café and I sigh with frustration as I see Alice, Joey, Whitney, Tyler and Lucy sitting on one -f the near-by tables and I turn around quickly hop0ing they don't want to talk.

"Abs, aren't you going to join us?" asks a concerned Alice. I find myself sighing with more frustration but knowing Alice, I grab my coffee and head over to the table, hoping for no irrigation.

* * *

5 minutes in, I find myself feeling incredibly awkward, knowing everyone will want to talk about Lauren and as I get a text message from Dad needing to talk, I know I have the perfect excuse to get out of here. As I get up to leave, Joey asks what everyone is wondering, causing me to blow up with anger.

"You really want to know where my sister is, do you, Joe? Why the hell would you care? You ruined her. But if you really want to know, she's gone. She went with Mam and Oscar and left Walford last night. At least, it gives her the chance to get her claws into you. I've gotta go as unlike some people, I care about my family and I need to make sure my Dad is going to be able to get through this".

After blowing up, I storm back into my House and end up lashing out my Dad to snap out of it for a good hour as I am going to need him but before I can head upstairs to try and get some sleep, someone knocks on the door and I am surprised to find a guilty Joey refusing to look at me in the face and I find my façade melt and allow him in.

* * *

As we get comfortable on the couch in the living room, I allow Joey to talk, considering I stormed off before I allowed him to defend himself.

"Abs, you're right. I ruined her, I let her down when she needed me the most. I still love her and I don't think I ever will" states a clearly upset Joey. Seeing him close to tears, I find myself feeling extremely guilty as I realise I may have went to fart and I start to realise how much Joey and Lauren really love each other and as I move closer to my elder cousin to comfort him, I tell him what I really think about it all.

"Joe, as much as I want to blame you for everything I can't. You breaking up with her was the tip of the iceberg. All of this is based on all of the secret and lies that Mam and Dad have forced to keep over the years and she just finally broke. You know what, I never realised how much pressure she really felt, I didn't see how much she sheltered me until she broke down last night. Our parent's relationship is toxic and is has took me this long to realise that" .

I find myself breaking down in Joey's arms and we both try to comfort each other as the absence of Lauren gets to us both but as Joey starts to talk, my anger starts to build up again.

"Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that the bloody bitch made a move on you. Joey, you better tell me that you pushed her away. Because if you didn't, you better get out of this House right now"

"Abs, don't sorry. I told her where to go. There is only person I want and that is Lauren. I just hope she comes back because she needs to know the truth. I just wish she hadn't have gone" states an emotional Joey. I curl back against my cousin and agree with it but my sister is gone with my brother and my Mam and I just hope the Lauren Branning I love and hare at the same time comes back soon…..


End file.
